The 100,00000 Race
by jbigelow
Summary: Brian takes another race with help from Tay.


The Fast and the Furious The $100,000.00 Race Written by: D-Rock Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I just took the out for a ride and will put them back safely when I'm finished.  
  
Brian sat alone in his souped up Honda Civic with 10-inch spoiler and double Nitrous tanks under the passenger seat next to him. His heartbeat like some was beating a drum deep in his chest. He knew how much was riding on this one race. As he glanced over to the four other cars lined up along the start line he could tell that each racer was just as nerved up as he was if not more. As the crowd behind all five cars cheered on their favorite racers, the most well know racer in town stepped out into the street and made his collections from the racers.  
  
"Brian, what's new under the hood this week?" Taylor more commonly known as Tay, asked.  
  
"Got a new axle and drive shaft, working on getting a quicker piston," Brian said without making any eye contact.  
  
"Alright man, you got some competition today, Gina got herself all new wheels, and that paint job she got on it is ill." He said looking up toward Gina's new ride.  
  
"Haven't checked it out yet," Brian said trying to concentrate on the upcoming race.  
  
"No? Well make a point to. That crap is off the hook"  
  
"Yeah? Alright well enough about that, here's the cash all 100 g's"  
  
Tay looked at him with a questioning look.  
  
"Dude it's all there, I swear."  
  
"Yeah, it better be or else it's your ass."  
  
"Don't worry about me, it's Carlos you gotta keep your eye on."  
  
"Yeah that damn crack head tried to rip us all off two weeks ago in the small money race."  
  
"Alright, well keep your eye on him, I need the money, and he's the only one outta these guys who would have the balls to pull something that stupid."  
  
A few minutes later after everybody paid up the hundred grand to race, Tay said the final words before the race.  
  
"Racers, listen up, this ones going out and around the high school. From there you take Hampton Street all the way to the mall. When you get there you go through the two story parking garage and out one of the five exits, the roof being one of them."  
  
"Oooohhh" yelled the eager crowd. The racers stomachs came up into their throats. "When and if you get through, swing around and drive your ass back here first for all this mullah," he said fanning all money in his hands.  
  
"Girls, let's get a start/finish line here." Two girls wearing nearly nothing came out from the sidelines of the street with cans of spray paint and sprayed down a line, which marked the start and finish of the race.  
  
"Alright guys."  
  
"And girls," yelled Gina at the far right side.  
  
"Whatever chicky," yelled Tay.  
  
"Fire up them engines and the first person back gets all the money, and God knows you need it."  
  
"Look who's talkin'," yelled Travis from his green and silver mustang convertible.  
  
"Hehe," said Tay sarcastically.  
  
"He's right," yelled Brian over the motors that were already revving to start.  
  
"Yo guys, enough chit-chat. I came to race." Carlos yelled very impatiently.  
  
"Okay you little woman," Tay said, batting his eyes like a girl.  
  
"You callin' me a woman? You look like my freakn' mother. You never shut the hell up." Carlos said, climbing half way out of his car and clenching his fists.  
  
"Don't push me after you already tried to get yourself banished from the races." Tay said, as he was walking closer.  
  
"You wanna go punk?"  
  
"Why not I'll kill you without even a challenge," Tay screamed yanking Carlos the rest of the way out of his car.  
  
Carlos swinging punches at Tay didn't land many. Tay didn't hit Carlos he just lunged at Carlos and tackled him down to the ground. Carlos yelled in pain as his head bashed into the pavement.  
  
Tay was finally pulled off Carlos and Carlos climbed back into his car after touching up his wounds and was breathing heavy.  
  
"Carlos, this is your last race. If I ever see you here, in a car or not, you won't be alive."  
  
"Lets just race," Carlos mumbled.  
  
"Alright, everybody set, then in 5 we hit it. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.Go!  
  
Brian was number two off the line, only behind Gina's new spyder. Brian thought to himself as Gina hit her nitrous and flew past him, "Wow Tay was right, that paint job is really off the hook," jokingly.  
  
In his rear view mirror, Brian saw Carlos and Travis battling it out for third place and Rico way in the back of everybody after stalling off the line.  
  
About a quarter mile from the start they took the left turn towards the high school going about 115 mph.  
  
"Yeah," Gina yelled after reaching the high school first, with Brian behind her by only a half second.  
  
While swerving through the moist grass behind the high school, Brian lost control and spun out allowing Carlos and Travis to pass him. Now he would have to fight Rico for fourth place. On the straight away on Hampton Street, Brain passed Rico and gained about two seconds on him before the mall and blasting through an ominously empty parking lot.  
  
Only one car was left in the parking lot and Brain didn't see it until he nearly hit. He had to swerve out of the way allowing Rico to take the fourth spot from him.  
  
Coming quickly upon the parking garage, Rico and Brian were side by side going in but Rico forced Brain up on the ramp, which left only to the roof.  
  
Going back down stairs and using one of the four exits on the ground would cost him precious seconds, which left Brian only one option, the roof. He punched the gas to the floor and went straight up the ramp to the roof. On the roof Brain found a large piece of sheet metal rested on top of a car, which had painted on it, "Ha Ha." Brain was still very heavy on the gas, but hit one of his nitrous tanks anyway and soared off the top of the two- story parking garage.  
  
Brian was looking downward at Rico who was staring upward at the bottom of Brian's car. Brian let out a yell of fear and adrenaline. Rico stared, mesmerized as Brian landed in front of him and just behind Carlos and Travis.  
  
"Yes!" Brian said while gaining on Travis' mustang. Travis, not realizing that Brain was within passing range slowed down around the corner and Brian blew passed him like Travis was standing still in the middle of the road.  
  
Now that Brian passed Travis, he need to worry about getting passed Carlos and his red and Black Corvette. Carlos, not letting up on the gas at all, was not far behind Gina, who was struggling and swerving back and fourth on the road to keep Carlos behind her. As Carlos swerved to the right side of the road, Gina did as well to keep him behind her. Brian then swerved over the left side of the road and hit his remaining tank of nitrous and blew passed them. Gina tried to move over and block Brian, but with Brain using Nitrous there was no way she could get there quick enough. By sliding over, Gina let Carlos pass her as well. Brian was now in the lead by only a few tenths of a second. But then Carlos hit his nitrous and flew passed Brain and gained about three seconds on him with the end of the race coming up quickly.  
  
Brain needed a miracle or for Carlos to make a mistake. Still going about 145mph with the leftover speed from his nitrous wearing off, Carlos took the final turn before the straight away to the finish, but lost control with all the speed he had. Carlos spun out and got stuck in the muddy grass and was passed by Brain, Gina and Travis. Brian drove through the line first, going about 130 mph. Gina finished behind him, then Travis and Rico, just before Carlos.  
  
Brian climbed out of his car and was swarmed by fans including Tay.  
  
"Damn Brain!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How the hell you get so lucky every week?" he said handing him all the money.  
  
"All skill dude," Brain said slipping him back ten grand.  
  
"Yeah, right, what's this for?"  
  
"Just for running the race."  
  
"I love to do it, you don't gotta pay me."  
  
"Alright then, gimme my cash."  
  
"I said you didn't have to, not that you weren't allowed to." Tay said, stuffing the money into is packet.  
  
"We racin' next week?"  
  
"I'll give you a buzz, alright?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Alright peace, dude."  
  
"Later."  
  
Brian jumped back in his Civic and blared his horn and flashed his lights. The crowd split to the side and Brian raced off. As he got to the end of the street, four police cruisers flew around the corner. Brian slowed down to pretend he was just driving through. The police drove right passed him and Brian continued up the street. A while later Tay jumped out from behind a dumpster, waving his arms. Brian pulled over to pick him up just as the police showed up and Brian started to run from the cops.  
  
After five minutes of running, Brian discovered he wouldn't be able to get away from the police so he turned to Tay and asked him for his lighter. Brian unscrewed the top of one of the used nitrous tanks and put the lighter next to the tub, fumes came out and the fire from the lighter lit the tank.  
  
"Tay, jump out!" Brian screamed. They both jumped out just as the car exploded. The police stopped to call the fire department, which gave Tay and Brian enough time to escape to Brian's apartment. "Thanks man, I owe you one, big," Tay said, out of breath.  
  
"No problem man, I've owed you a few for a while, we'll just call it even, how's that sound?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan if you ask me Brian. I'm gonna get going."  
  
"You sure? What if you get caught?"  
  
"Then you'll be getting' a call form county later. With all that money you got, you the one I'm callin'. I know you could pay for bail."  
  
"Hmm, Brian said sarcastically."  
  
I'm just jokin' dude."  
  
"Man, don't scare me like that."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Alright I'll see you later, well hopefully not later, but another time."  
  
"Dude, just get your ass outta here."  
  
"Yeah dude, later."  
  
"They shook hands and Tay left for his house boat a few blocks away.  
  
Brian took off his clothes and got rid of them just in case the cops saw him. Brian lay down in bed and said to himself, "Just another day as a street racer, just a lot richer." 


End file.
